After a weft thread in a loom has been introduced into a shed, it is brought to its final position by a reed which is mounted on a batten. In order to give the motion of the batten a sufficient pressure towards the cloth, the batten is given a certain weight which by the swinging motion of the batten provides an impact action thus pressing the weft thread into contact with the edge of the cloth. In small looms, the batten often cannot be given a sufficient weight for providing the necessary impact and the batten must be pressed by hand against the edge of the cloth. This results in a reduced beating-up capacity so that certain types of cloths, e.g. carpets, cannot be produced in a small loom. There is a problem in connection with larger looms as well in that the impact of the batten against the edge of the cloth gives a loud thumping sound. This prevents the use of the loom in apartment buildings because the sound is too disturbing to other occupants. Finally, there is a problem in the use of weaving as therapy work because many patients' arms are too weak to adequately impact the batten.